That wasn't supposed to happen,
by Pandagirl777
Summary: When Puck and Sabrina go out on a "fake date" just to win a bet does it end up being more than fake?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! In this story Sabrina is 16 and Daphne is 12. And sadly (sniffles) I do not (cries) Sisters Grimm. All rights go to (growls) Michael Buckley.**

Sabrina's P.O.V-

I fingered a strand of my -used-to-be- blonde hair. It is now red. That is, thanks to Puck. Man, is he annoying. You'd think at the age of 16 he would've grown out of his pranks. Not likely. He's definitely grown, he's almost a whole head taller than me now, but no way has he grown out of pranks. I vented to my journal as I sat on my bed. Red and Daphne sat on the ground next to me playing a card game. "Ha! I win!" I jumped as Daphne yelled and pumped her fist in the air. Red growled. "Again."

I watched Daphne deal another hand of cards when Puck burst into my room. "I need you to go out with me." I stared at him blankly while Daphne squealed and bit her palm and Red raised her eyebrows. "Um, why?" I asked confused as to why he _needed _me to go out with him. He huffed and started pacing at the end of my bed. "It's Jake. He said I could never get a girl!" Daphne laughed. "That's because you can't." Puck glared at her but kept talking to me. "So, I told him that I could and we made a little bet. If I could get a girl to go out with me then he will not shower for a month." I scrunched up my face in disgust. "And why would you want that?" Puck rolled his eyes. "Because it would be hilarious! And if I can't then I have to shower everyday for a month." He grimaced and shivered. "And what makes you think that I will go out with you?" I asked. "I need to win this bet! And you owe me." I rolled my eyes. "What did you ever do for me? Besides changing my hair color!" I gestured to my bright red hair. "Ugh! I am insulted! I have saved your life many-a-times!" I growled but didn't argue. No matter how much I didn't want him to be right, he was. "Well, you can forget it stinkpot I'm not going out with you." I returned to my journal.

"Fine" He said throwing his hands in the air. "If you do this for me I won't prank you for a week." I raised an eyebrow. "Make it three and you've got a deal." He glared at me and spat, "Fine. Three weeks. No pranks. You do realize that that will be torture for me, right?" I smiled. "Exactly."

**I know, kinda short but I will update... that is if you REVIEW! First reviewer gets a virtual hug and smiley face! Yeeeehhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wusup peeps? Ain't that good at introductions so here ya go!**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sabrina looked at the sandwich in front of her. Pink bread and some sort of green meat. She gagged and Puck looked at her. "You gonna finish that?" He asked through a mouthful of food. She rolled her eyes and pushed the plate towards him when Granny Relda wasn't looking.

"So, Grimm, don't you wanna know where I'm taking you on our date?" Daphne's jaw dropped and Red sighed. Henry, who had been walking through the kitchen at the moment turned on Puck. "You are not-" Sabrina cut him off. "It's okay dad. It's not a real date." He seemed slightly confused but shrugged it off. "Fine. I'll bite. Where are you taking me?" Puck smiled. "I overheard Jake talking to Briar(**In my opinion, she shouldn't have died**) about there anniversary. He's taking her to the Charming Country Club this Monday and I thought, what better way to rub it in his face that I can get a date than 'accidentally' showing up at the exact time he does?" Sabrina sighed and shook her head. "You. Are. Strange."

She stood up from the table and walked into the living room. Daphne got up and followed her. "So, whachya gonna wear?" Sabrina glared at her little teeny-bobber sister. "Why should I care? It's fake for crying out loud!" Daphne ignored her. "'Cause you know, I could help with my little bibbity-bobbity-boo. Ooh! It's like Cinderella! I'm the fairy godmother," Sabrina gave Daphne a threatening look. "Don't say it." "You're the princess," She smiled evilly. "Don't say it." "And Puck is your true love! Your prince! Your knight in shining armor!" She was now dancing around the room with a whimsical look on her face. Sabrina was marching out of the room with her hands covering her ears while singing 'Battle Hymn of the Republic'. Puck, ignoring Daphne's ranting, was running after Sabrina. "So, Friday night at the Charming Club at seven. Capeesh?" He said as Sabrina slammed her bedroom door in his face. She sighed. She lived in a mad house.

She sat down on her bed as someone knocked on her door. "If it's Puck or Daphne forget about it!" She yelled. The door opened anyway and surprisingly Red walked in. Despite Sabrina's past feelings towards her over the years Red was just as close to her as Daphne. She walked in and sat at the end of Sabrina's bed. "Sorry about that." Red said quietly. Sabrina laughed, "Why are you sorry? You weren't the one running around the house describing Puck as charming." Sabrina gagged on the last word. Red patted her hand and smirked. "Yeah, well I might have urged her on just a little bit." She yelped as Sabrina whacked her with a pillow and started giggling. "Is there anyone here who doesn't make fun of me?" Red could barely contain her laughter. "Elvis." Sabrina whacked her with the pillow again and pointed towards the door. "Out of my sight." She commanded, jokingly. Red laughed and stood up to leave. But not before walking to her closet and pulling out a dress. "Just for the record, I suggest this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Peeps! Yous needs to reviews!**

Daphne paced in front of the couch. Red sat down and stared at her. "What are you doing?" She asked. She stopped and looked at her then continued pacing. "Thinking. I wish I had a car." Red snorted. "Your 12. And why?" Daphne sat down on the couch next to her. "Because then I could follow Sabrina and Puck to the country club." Red raised and eyebrow. "To spy?" Daphne nodded. "Exactly. But I can't very well follow them so I'm trying to think of another way to do it." Red sighed. "Don't you think you should give them some privacy?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "They do have privacy! As long as they don't know I'm spying."

She shot up off the couch. "I know that look." Red said warily. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Idea!" With that Daphne turned and bounded up the stairs two at a time with Red trailing behind. She burst into her and Red's room and started digging through a pile of junk. "It's gotta be in here somewhere." She mumbled. "What are you looking for?" "Aha!" Daphne whipped a book out of the pile sending others tumbling down. She bounded out of her room, down the stairs, and out the back door. When she finally stopped she sat down in the grass and opened the book.

Red looked at the cover: _ 1001 ways to enchant 1001 things. _"I could put a seeing, hearing spell on a piece of Sabrina's jewelry! It's genius!" Red face palmed. She flipped through the pages in the book, tore out two pages, and grabbed Red's hand. "Come with me." She started running down the street towards the Ferry Port Landing Shopping Center. She walked into the clothes department and grabbed a random bracelet. "What are you doing?" Red asked as Daphne got out money to pay for it. Daphne smiled an evil smile. "Getting Sabrina a little gift." Red shook her head. "You are nuts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hewwo peeps! Again don't own Sisters Grimm and all that jazz. **

No one's P.O.V.

Sabrina looked at herself in the full length mirror. Ugh. She hated dressing up. She had just wanted to go on the 'date' (if you could even call it that) In just jeans and a tee shirt but Daphne had different plans. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" Sabrina had asked. Daphne sighed. "You're going to a country club! I cant have you looking like a slob." She had even called Snow who manages the club and asked what Sabrina should wear. "Ball-room ready!" Daphne squealed happily. Sabrina sighed. She was wearing a thigh length bright blue dress and heals. And she hated heals! Her hair was curled and fell over one of her shoulders. She shook her head wondering how she got sucked onto this and stomped out of her room. She sat on the couch in the living room while she waited for Puck.

When she heard someone stomping down the stairs she turned around to see a surprisingly well dressed, very unhappy Puck. "The old lady made me do it." He grumbled. Then he noticed Sabrinas dress. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What are you gaping at fairyboy?" She growled. Puck blushed and looked at the floor. "Nothing. Anyway Jake left to get Briar about half an hour ago so I think we can leave now." Sabrina nodded and Puck grabbed the keys to Henry's car.

Sabrina slid into the passenger seat as Puck turned on the ignition and started to pull out of the driveway. Sabrina stopped him when she saw Daphne and Red rush out to meet them. "Wait!" Daphne cried. Sabrina stepped out and walked up to them. "What is it?" She asked worried. Daphne held out a pretty little charm bracelet and put it on Sabrina. "We got you something." Sabrina thanked them and got back in the car. As they pulled out she looked at Daphne. Was there something about her smile that seemed... evil?


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the chapter name mix up. This one is 'Fake' the chapter 3 was 'Ugh'**

Sabrina looked up at the lit up building. 'Charming Country Club' a sign said in bright blinking letters. "Wow," Puck said. Sabrina nodded and walked towards the door. She stood and waited for Puck and he rolled his eyes. "I hope you don't expect me to open the door for you. That would be completely against my morals." She glared at him and fake-smiled. "Wouldn't think of it." She yanked the door open and let it close in Puck's face. "Ow! If you damage my god-like face I will personally send my chimp army after you." Sabrina ignored him and walked towards the hostess. "Table for two under Goodfellow." She said. The hostess flipped through her book and looked back up at them. "Sorry. No Goodfellow reservations." Sabrina slowly turned and looked at Puck. "Wait. I was supposed to make reservations?" Sabrina face-palmed. "You are so stupid!" Puck turned towards the hostess. "Can we please speak to the manager?" He asked. The hostess nodded and walked off. "I can't believe I expected you to get something right for once." Sabrina grumbled. Puck look offended. "Hey! How was I supposed to know what to do when coming to a fancy restaurant? I never have before!" Sabrina smiled as she saw Snow walking towards them. "Sabrina! Puck! What are you doi- Wait... are you two on a date? Aw! It's so romantic!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Jeez! Your starting to sound like Daphne. Anyway pusface here forgot to make reservations. Is there anyway you could get us in? It's kind of important." Snow looked suspiciously from Puck to Sabrina then smiled. "Of course. Diana show them to a table please." She told the hostess. "Right this way." The woman said. They followed her to a small table and sat down as she handed them menus. Puck craned his neck to look around at the other tabless. "What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. He smiled and looked back at her. "Just looking for Jake and Briar. And I just found them." He pointed to a table to their right and sure enough Jake and Briar Rose were there. Briar wearing a light pink ball gown and Jake wearing a tux with his jacket over it. It looked strange with all the pockets with blinking and shaking stuff in them. "So, how are you going to get them to see you?" Sabrina asked. "Like this." He looked at Jake and Briar who were making their way to the dance floor. He stood up and extended his hand to Sabrina. "Wanna dance, Ugly?" Sabrina glared at him despite the odd butterflies in her stomach and reluctantly put her hand into his. They walked to the dance floor and Sabrina groaned when she heard it was a slow song. Well, she shouldn't have been too surprised. After all, she doubted that Charming would allow Selena Gomez or Katy Perry in his country club. Puck put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. She did the same just with one on his shoulder. Puck chuckled when he looked over and saw Jake staring at them mouth agape. He looked back and Sabrina and gave her a sideways grin. "Your uncle is not very good at acting." She chuckled and looked back at him. She looked up at him and despite his usual pranks and antics right then he looked pretty cute to her. And then much to Sabrina's surprise he leaned down and kissed her. It was a good think he was holding her up because her legs turned to jello. When he pulled away Puck turned to look at Jake. Who had stopped dancing and was now standing there staring at them with a worried look Briar waving her hand in his face. Puck laughed and turned back to Sabrina who was still in shock. "Are you okay, Grimm? Fake date, fake dance, fake kiss. Right?" "Ummmm... Okay." Sabrina said quietly and even though Puck would never admit it he was just as uncertain as her.


End file.
